


7. Fantasy

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Series: 100 Theme Challenge [Old] [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Ice Powers, Magic-Users, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2200344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo





	7. Fantasy

When he first saw him he almost shrieked in fear. Normally dark skin had faded to a pale hue with blue cracks racing across the surface. Ice shards that ranged in size sprouted from one shoulder and ran down along his spine. He could see a once human arm now appeared like an ice sculpture tipped with deadly looking claws.

A sudden bright blue light appeared above the frozen hand, swirling quickly up before disappearing to reveal an ice weapon. From where he was hiding, he couldn’t see what type of weapon it was, but it appeared similar to a scythe he’d seen once. He knew from experience that large and thick pieces of ice were heavy and the blade looked extremely so and yet, the soldier was able to hold the weapon in one hand as if it was a simple sword.

From his vantage point, Shinya couldn’t see what had brought the change on until the soldier rushed forward and with a swing, the ice blade collided with another blade. They were sparring, no not sparring; it was a battle between the solider and his opponent. They were moving too fast for the boy to see the opponent that wielded a stone blade.

The two parried and slashed, ice and stone rising from the ground at each failed hit. Shinya almost screamed as the stone blade slammed into the ground just inches away from where he sat. He didn’t even notice how close they had gotten to his hiding place. The next hit actually had him screaming as the boulder exploded, before he even had the chance to bring forth his magic the solider was in front of him, the opponents blade slashing through his unprotected shoulder.

The shock on the boys’ face only deepened when instead of blood as he expected, ice shot out of the wound. A sudden barrier of ice caused him to shriek and topple backwards as the solider pushed forward and slashed at his opponent again; blades of different elements clashing together once again as they parried.

The battle between stone and ice continued, the soldiers’ body having grew more ice over vulnerable skin as the fight progressed. A final dodge and upswing cut the opponent in half, instead of blood, streams of lava poured and dripped from the cleaved halves.

The soldier turned, weapon dispersing as the ice on his frame fell off and shattered, leaving pale skin that was receding back to a dark hue. He walked past the shattered barrier and lifted Shinya, who wrapped his arms around his neck as he walked away from the scene.


End file.
